My Unwanted Egyptian Wedding
by Jina-chan
Summary: In order for the Pharaoh's true powers to be restored, Yami must be married. But the other wedding is different story.
1. The Engagement from Hell

My Big Fat Egyptian Wedding

by Jina-chan

Genre: Humor/Romance (minor Angst)

Rating: PG-13/R (undecided--who the hell am I kidding?! It's R, people.)

Summary: Somebody's gonna get married and who they marry will be a big surprise. Not a remake of 'Greek Wedding'. I barely even know what it's about. Except that it has nothing to do with Egypt. --;;

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other anime I may throw in here. So don't kill me if you don't like how this fan fic goes.

Chapter 1: The World is Safe....(Okay, Maybe Not)

Or First Engagement

"It's over...." Yugi said with a hoarse voice.

" Yes." Yami agreed. Dartz had been defeated and so was every person who had tried to mess with the past present and the future. (God this sucks, but don't worry the funnies are soon to come.)

"Pharaoh!" cried a familar voice.

Anzu and Jonouchi turned around.

"It's Rishid!" yelped Yugi.

"Wait, this might not be good...." Yami thought. He still distrusted the Ishtar family --minus Isis-- even though they had sworn to protect him.

"Pharaoh....Malik needs to have a word with you..." the Egyptian coughed, out of breath from the run. Yami's eyebrow twitched at the sound of his 'sinister' name.

"It's urgent!" Rishid said, seeing the doubt in his ruler's eyes.

"Okay. Take me to him." The dark spirit tried not to yell, 'Let the fucker die!!'

later....

Rishid's car stopped at an unfamiliar hotel in downtown Domino.

"I've never seen this place." whispered Honda.

"Yeah Yami...are you sure...it's not a trap." Anzu's look reminded him of what happed last time they trusted either of the Ishtar brothers. (Don't wanna remember that one! . it lead to two whole years' worth of episodes on deception. lol)

"Well, you never know, Anzu." Yami tried to convince himself that it was not a trick either.

"Thank you for coming, Pharaoh." Malik's dark voice called from within the hallway. A chill went up Anzu's back. She hated the sound of his voice. It had always freaked her out.

"Now that you have gotten all seven of the millennium items and the god cards, there is only one task for you to complete." Malik leaned on the doorway railing and smirked viciously. Yami felt uneasy. "Unfortunately Isis won't tell me what your last misson will be so you'll have to find out for yourself." Malik walked in to the hotel room. "Let's go find out, shall we?" He seemed almost cheerful, but then again, the guy has crossed insanity more than once, so it could have been a guess.

"Hello, Pharaoh." greeted Isis. An old scroll lay on her lap as she sat on the bed.

"At least we can trust her." sighed Anzu.

"Something is wrong." Yami noticed Isis in near tears and worry crossing her face.

"My Pharaoh...in order to become the true ruler of the world..." she choked out. "you need the memories of your past...and for that you must join the Ishtar family. But the only way to do that is through...through marrige."

"WHAT?!!!!" cried Yugi's friends.

"And you have to marry..." Isis' voice was barely above a whisper. "...me."

"WHAT?!!!" shouted Malik. "Isis, I'd rather go to hell than see him, that... that scrawny thing we call a leader, as my in-law!" he seethed at the Pharaoh, quite disrespectfully.

"Isis, please consider this." Rishid pleaded.

"No." the Eygptian stood up, biting her lip. "It must be done." Yami's face was expressionless.

"We have sworn to protect you and help fufill your duty as Pharaoh and I will help." A quietness hung in the room for some time.

"Man this is deep." Honda said, breaking the stillness.

"Wait. Is Isis marrying Ol' King Cole or our 'Little' Yugi?"

"I am marrying the Pharaoh." Isis replied.

"But isn't he a spirit?" Anzu questioned.

"For now yes...but in one month's time he will have his own body."

"Uh go back three lines. You just lost me." Jonouchi said.

"It will all become clear soon. But there must be two bondings of the Ishtars and the royality." Isis continued.

"I thought there was only Yami who was the pharaoh." Anzu said.

"No....Anzu...you are the pharaoh's sister." Isis muttered.

"I'M WHOSE SISTER?!!!" Anzu screeched in a high-pitched tone.

"Please don't tell me she is going to marry Rishid." Malik moaned.

"No. He is not an Ishtar by birth." Isis noted, almost unheard and ignoring Anzu's wide-eyed panic. "Anzu. Uh, Anzu..."

"ANZU YOU STUPID WENCH!!!" Malik yelled, fed up with the girl's antics. "Yes? (blink, blink) Hey, what did you call me?"

"Anzu, this will be I fear, a much bigger shock to you but you must marry...."

'Please not Rishid... not that creepy guy...'

"Malik."

"EXCUSE ME?!!!" (better than 'what') Anzu and Malik cried.

"I've helped the Pharaoh enough but that is as far as it goes Isis! As we can all clearly remember I am NOT the mushy kind of guy."

Anzu was insane now. 'This can't be happening. My crush turns out to be my reincarnated brother and my worst nightmare has come back from the shadows to be my husband?! It's all downhill from here.'

"Come on! You guys are mad! Do you know what Malik put Anzu through in season 3?" Honda argued (cough, tied her to a chair and allgedly made her perform oral sex before show opened, cough. okay I was just kidding. But you never know...;;)

"It has to be DONE, PEOPLE." Isis was mad, which no one has ever seen before. "We must all make sacarfices for each other's benefit. And this is for fate."

Anzu nodded. "I agree. If it helps the Pharaoh I'm game." she said confidently. Malik tried not to cough up a hairball. (Inside joke number UNO) 'Is she really throwing away her life just for little Yugi and Pharaoh. I wonder if Anzu would become a whore just to help hi-naw, couldn't be. Or maybe...'

"MALIK!" his sister barked. "Join the circle of friendship!! (Inside joke DOS)"

"Magic circle?? Where?" Honda yelped. (final inside joke)

"Whatever." The tanned boy tried to pretend as if the marriage didn't phase him but his mind was racing through how it would interfere with his plan of ruling the world. And Anzu wouldn't stop being so unangered by the sudden bond between them. Oh well. Maybe she needs a little push to get mad, which Malik could help along, btw.

Jina-chan: Hope you guys like this.

Malik: YEAH! I'm not gay or pathetic in your fic for once!!

Jina-chan: Who said that?

Malik: Dammit. Ruined my moment Jina-chan.

Jina-chan: Just get back inside your soulroom.

Malik: (grumbles)

Reference to inside jokes:

#1: The first wish I'd make if I had fairy godparents is to turn Malik into a cat. And cats cough up hairballs. Which lead to that little scene above.

#2: All shapes are meant to be perverted. End of story. I won't taint any more minds than I already have but for the gutter-minds out there, y'all can guess what I'm saying.

#3: In season five, Honda/Tristan kept saying "STUPID MAGIC CIRCLES!!" so I guess it'd be funy if he was afraid of them too.

R and R everybody. And I won't update 'till I get five reviews.


	2. Wedlock Isn't the Same As True Love

My Unwanted Eygptian Wedding 

Chapter 2: My Nightmare is My Fiance or Wedlock isn't the Same as True Love

Malik and Anzu sat in her living room quietly. Isis and Rishid went back to Egypt with Yami to help him with the Pharaoh(ing) duties. Malik was told to try (notice the clue: try) to get along with his fiancee, as if he going to kill her...really.

Anzu was paniky, her hands would not stop shaking. Malik wondered if he was that intimidating. A smile crossed his lips. He reached out to stroke Anzu's hair (not that kind of hair people!) and said softly, "Dear Anzu, do I scare you so much?" Anzu inched farther back into her chair. She opened her mouth but she couldn't speak. The Egyptian put his other hand on her shoulder.

"You are aware of what will become of us in a few mothes time?" he cooed, almost manically. The brunette's eyes widened in shock. There would be moments like this every day for her and what would happen...at night?

'I'm doing this for Yugi, I'm doing this for Yugi, I'm doing this for Yugi.' she chanted in her head.

"Please, don't give me the silent treatment." Malik's cheek brushed hers. Anzu's breathing came out in pants, quick chokes for air. She raised a shaky hand and pushed him away.

"Stop treating me l-l-like your pet."

Malik's icy lavender eyes glared at her.

"Don't think I'm going to put up with you for long. Soon we will have our own house and then you will wish I sent you to the shadow realm." He stood up and walked out of the door, closing it with a slam. Anzu could still feel the warmth from Malik's hands. "Please help me, Kami-sama."

Meanwhile...

"I can't believe this happening to Anzu." Honda said.

"How can Yami be okay with this? He didn't even object to the matter!" Jonouchi was pissed.

"We have to do something." Honda murmured.

"Which is...?"

"Come back to me on that...within a week."

Jonouchi fell over. "You know, I knew your sudden genius wouldn't last."

At Malik's hotel a few days later...

"Maybe I was too harsh to Anzu." Pause. "Nah." Malik snickered evilly. Someone knocked on his door. He looked into the eyehole. 'Anzu? The fool came back?' Malik opened the door.  
"Anzu...is something wrong?" he asked with true sincerity. It had been raining and the sixteen-year old was drenched. Her eyes were puffy- she had been crying.

"Please Malik don't hurt me." She said between sobs. "I can't concentrate on anything now except that one day you're going to torture me until death."

"What?" He led her into his room. Malik put a blanket around her. "Why would I do that?"

"But you...you said..." The Egyptian hugged her.

"Sweet Anzu, I didn't mean that."

"Are you... sure?"

"Of course." He grinned maniacally as she rested her head on his tanned shoulder. 'I'm not torturing you...I'm toying with you.'

Thunder boomed outside. "Anzu maybe you should stay here for the night." Anzu looked at him with small distrust.

"You can have the other room." He smiled at her warmly.

"Okay." said softly. Anzu sneezed.

"Here," he handed her a blue cotton robe.

"Thank you," Anzu's voice bearly audiable.

Malik kissed her on the cheek. "You're welcome."

Next Morning

Anzu woke as the sunlight seeped into the room. Quietly, she got out of the bed, left her room and opened Malik's door. He was still sleeping. His platinium blonde hair fell acroshis tanned face. Anzu held in a gasp.

'He's so beautiful.' she thought.

She stepped closer and noticed the tatoos under his eyes. She wondered if he was always indignant with everybody before he had those marks. Anzu couldn't help it. She had to trace the burn marks. The girl blushed when Malik stirred. She fled the room and into the hall.

'What am I doing? This guy is a madman.' Anzu thought of what would happen once they were wed. 'Should I be afraid or happy? I'm being married to a hot guy. Ack! Shut up, brain!'

"You okay?" Malik looked at her with question.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said, noticing the cold look in his eyes. 'But I like you better in your sleep.' Anzu wondered what she was going to do. Marrige was impossible to escape from now. 'Maybe if I talk to Isis to figure this maniac out.' Anzu decided.

"Are you planning on just standing there?" Malik was in the kitchen, cooking omelettes.

"Coming!" Anzu followed him. 'I better understand him soon. I don't even know when the wedding is."

END OF CHAP. 2

Jina-chan: I'm so sorry for those who waited forever on chappie two. I've been really busy with damned school and you know how it goes. I'm glad people have discovered this story. I'll try not to take so long with the next chappie!


	3. Am I in Love or Is It Just The Wine?

My Unwanted Egyptian Wedding 

By Jina-chan

A/N: Thanks to everyone who urged me to update. I hope chapter 2 was good. I'm a little nervous though, because I as I type this I got no reviews for it. NOOOO! I'm losing fans! WHY? I hate it when that happens. Well to anyone who still believes that I CAN update, enjoy.

Chapter 3: Am I in Love or Is It Just The Wine?

Isis opened the door to see her soon sister-in-law.

"Anzu, what troubles you?" Isis greeted her, noticing her worried face.

"Your brother." Anzu sighed.

"He's freaking you out isn't he?" The Egyptian shook her head. Before Anzu answered, Isis kept speaking. "Well, it could take you years to figure him out," Anzu gulped anxiously. "but there is one way to understand that nutcase." Isis paused.

"What?" She winced, afraid to know.

"Vodka dunked chocolate."

"Did you just say chocolate?"

"Did I stutter, kid?"

"No but some as simple as chocolate could make someone as complicated as Malik understandable..."

"What did you think I was going to say?"

"Um...undying love?"

"Love?" Isis laughed uncontrollably. "LOVE! AHAHAHAHA!" You thought LOVE you bring reason to him? AHAHAHA!" Isis rolled on the floor. When she calmed down, Isis stood up.

"That's a good one. But honestly, after being betrayed and lied to so many times in Eygpt, I seriously doubt love could ever help him now."

'Betrayed?' Anzu thought. "Okay so where am I going to get vodka if I'm just a few months shy from my 18th birthday?"

"Follow me." Isis led her into the kitchen and open the lower cabinet. Anzu's jaw dropped. Five cases of vodka and wine lined up together.

"What the heck do you need thirty bottles of alcohol for?"

"I have a high tolerance for alcohol. The thirtith one will knock me out." Isis replied with a monotone.

"It only takes me a half a bottle."

"I guess Malik doesn't need to know about that, does he?"

Images of her drunken self being attacked by her fiance raced through Anzu's mind. "No!" She said after the vision. "How many bottles does it take to get him?"

"Four or five bottles of vodka. And with beer it'll take forever. I think last time it was about fifteen." The sister said frankly.

"WHAT!" Anzu fell back. "What the heck is with your family's tolerance level?"

"This is the results of drinking games."

"Drinking games?"

"You recall Seto and the Pharaoh's repetive lines?"

"Oh god..."

"I should hide these in your house." Isis picked up a six-pack.

"My house? Why-" she began.

"I'm not having him drunk here. Besides you know your house better than my house." she mumbled in a dark tone.

"Well what about his house?" Anzu questioned.

"You don't want to be there with him intoxicated." Isis warned.

Anzu shivered and nervously said, "Let's head back to my place."

At the city park...

Malik walked in park through the rain. He grinned. "Finally, no one is here." Malik layed down on the edge of the stone fountain. He sensed someone near by. 'Bakura' he thought.

"Dammit." His purple eyes drifted to his right. He saw his 'old pal' walking toward him.

"What do you want, Bakura?" Malik said his name with bitterness.

"I just wonder how fun it must be knowing you won't die alone. Don't you, Mr. Romantic?"

"You know everything about it, don't you?"

"Thanks to your fiancee's worthless friends."

"So why bother to come to me, you annoying fool?"

"I want to know why you actually agreed to this." he growled

'Why is he so fired up?' Malik ignored his harsh tone and replied, "It was that or lose everything I own."

"Wouldn't Anzu do the same thing?"

"Not in my house she can." he smirked.

"Ha. You'll regret marrying her." Bakura walked away.

"What the hell does that mean?" Malik recieved no answer.

Meanwhile...

Anzu walked by the park that afternoon with a beer can in her hand, courtesy of Isis' advice to get used to the taste. Anzu spotted Malik. Her heart froze. 'Oh no.' she thought. 'I guess I better tell him to come to my place.' She sighed. 'He's alseep,' she realized when she was closer. The girl smiled. Anzu thought he seemed so calm, unlike when he was awake. She sat on the ground below him. Anzu place the can near her and relaxed.

"Father...where's father?" a soft voice called.

"Huh?" Anzu turned to see worry crossing Malik's face. 'His past.' she thought.

"What happened to him, Isis? Rishid?" he asked. "It's the Pharaoh!" He stopped calling out. Anzu watched the pain on his face fade as he slipped back into sleep.

"Poor guy. He's been torttured with this all his life." she mumbled. Malik's eyes slowly opened. Anzu scooted back. He moved his arm to the cold water and croaked, "What?"

She let out a sigh of relief. "Are you busy this evening?"

"Well I have work until nine...why?"

'Crap, nine? I don't him at my house with beer at 11 PM' Anzu thought.

"It's nothing." she said quickly.

Still tired, he guessed, "You were just going to ask me out, weren't you?"

"Ack...um yeah." Anzu looked at a tree in the distance. 'Am I that obvious?'

"Heh. Trying to break the hard ice, dear? Stupid."

A vein popped on Anzu forehead. 'Ungrateful jerk.'

"But I'll go along with it." He paused, noticing a beer can as he sat up. "Is this yours?"

"Yeah."

"Underage drinker. Tsk tsk." He got to his feet and stood next to Anzu. "You don't have the guts to drink this."

'!' Anzu looked at him with suprise.

"I am conficating this." He took a drink and started to leave. "I'll be at your house at 10, got it?"

"He is insane." Anzu sat down were Malik slept. The concrete was still warm. "But yet..."

Later...

Jonouchi stood near a white board. Honda, Otogi and him were trying to find ways to ruin the marrige plans. The board was blank.

"We've gotta give up, man. It's weeks and we haven't come up with a single idea."

Honda turned on the tv to watch 'Japan's Most Wanted.'

"Kidnap." he said mindlessly.

"Honda you're a genius! We can kidnap her before the wedding!"

"What?"

"Yeah!" Otogi and Jonouchi grinned and wrote down their plan. Honda was inevitably confused.

At Anzu's apartment...

A knock was at Anzu door. Smoothing out her skirt, she opened the door. Malik looked down at her with his cold eyes and stepped in. "You live by yourself?"

"Yeah."

'Perfect.' Malik thought.

"I have a feeling that Anzu is not going to like tonight's results." Isis said to herself as she looked out the window. "I hope no one's virginity will be at stake"

After two glasses of vodka, Malik was a little woozy. Anzu put white grape juice in her wine glass to trick him into think she was drinking also. Malik wasn't as scary now. Anzu had to turn off most of the lights because he was starting to fall asleep.

'This is going nowhere. If he falls asleep, I won't know a single thing about him. And who know what...' Anzu cut her thoughts short. 'No. Nothing will happen.'

"Malik?"

"Yes?" said a slightly drunk Egyptian on her sofa.

"Do you ever feel pain?"

"All the time" His half-open lilac eyes looked sad.

"From what?"

Malik hesitated. Thinking she was also feeling the alcohol effects and asking odd questions, he answered, "Never having a mother, losing my father...and burdens."

"Burdens?" she asked.

"Being a tombkeeper." he mumbled unhappily. Anzu thought about it for a moment 'He means the scars on his back. Malik has the whole story of the Pharaoh on his back.' she remembered.

"It sucks, my life." Malik spoke. "I guess that's why I hate you guys."

"You hate us?" Anzu whispered.

"You're all so friggin' happy. You have nothing to hide and not a care in the world about the past. But me- I have my whole childhood to hide, my life to put behind me. I know more about the pharaoh than he does himself!" Malik spat with anger.

"So then..." Anzu began with disappointment. "you can never truly love me?"

"I guess not." he replied coldly.

"Okay then. At least at least you were honest." Tears welled up in her eyes. She got up and went to the kitchen. 'Why do I care? It's just Malik.' Anzu put a hand over her mouth. 'Oh god, I'm crying. Stop crying! Stop it!' She slumped to the floor, shaking. 'I can't stop crying over him...' Anzu closed her eyes. When she opened them, Malik stood over her in shock. Anzu opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Malik sat down next to her and cupped her damp cheek. He hugged Anzu tightly saying, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry"

After the ordeal, Anzu fell asleep with her fiance by her side. Malik smirked. 'The poor child doesn't know what's coming.' He dug around in her closet.

'Found it! Good god...who knew Anzu was like this? What revealing lingrie...' Malik blushed a little. 'Anyhoo...time for evil plan number one. Slipped the vodka into her juice, sneaky girl tried to trick me. But failed, of course. Now that she's passed out beyond waking until morning, it's picture time! ' Malik pulled out a non-flash camera from a hidden pocket in his jeans. 'This is going to turn out very nicely.' Malik grinned at his unfolding plot.

He laid out the parts: the camera, a condom, her lingerie, and 2 packets of mayonaise. 'Now to get this on her.' he told himself, reffering to the pastel orange lacy babydoll. 'Oh shoot, I'm going to see her...' He paused as he looked at Anzu nervously. 'I should have thought about that earlier. Too late now.'

Malik began to unbutton her pajama shirt but stopped as he got to her cleavage. His hands were shaking. "Later." he reassured himself. Malik put his shirt and pants in a pile. He went back to unbuttoning her shirt. With Anzu's silk shirt sliding down her arms, Malik glanced at her breast.

'Aw crap! She has the face of an angel and the boobs of a harlot.' Hormones began to control Malik's brain as he propped up Anzu on his lap. She stirred but was still very drunk. He felt her chest as she as she began to wake. Anzu hugged her hormoned-ruled fiance. Her boobs pressed on his chest.

'NOOO! Must fight the power...gain control...restraint! Restraint! Ack! Her boobs are soft...'

She kissed his lips and they ended up making out. She suddenly whispered, "Malik, I want you..."

He backed off regaining his senses. He wondered if she was still drunk.

"...in me." His eyes widened in shock and he rushed out of the room.

"Holy Ra...did she really say that? This is Anzu. But what still, what if she meant it. That her concious is talking." He thought about it for a moment and quickly decided, "No, it doesn't matter. I have to stick with the paln." He took a deep breath and walked back into the room.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Jina-chan: Hey guys! I finally updated! I realized what great potential this story had so I went back to it! Your reviews really helped as well! And I kept my promise! This time I only took five months to update last time it was seven months. Gosh I'm lazy. Sorry I left you all on a cliffhanger. But now you guys can motivate me to update sooner. This story is now a year old and it features: three chapters, seven reviews and an insane now 15 year old writer. (cue evil laughter) Tell me your suggestions, thoughts, and answer this poll:

Should Malik open up more or continue being a jackass?

Malik: What? They shouldn't get a choice on who I am.

Jina-chan: Well you live in the U.S. buddy!

Malik: No I don't.

Jina-chan: Then you're illegal! But they still get to choose. Also yay for fluff or nay, we need agnst. Thanks for all whocommented and read!


	4. It Can't Be True, It Just Can't

My Unwanted Egyptian Wedding 

by Jina-chan

A/N: I got some reviews woo! Thanks people!

Chapter 4: It Can't be True...It Just Can't

Anzu woke up as sunlight splayed across her bed. She glanced around wonder why she felt warmer than she should have. Fully opening her bright blue eyes, she realized Malik was in her bed. Anzu let out a silent scream of panic. She freaked out even more when she saw she was wearing her provactive babydoll. Nothing made sense. She couldn't recall a thing after going to bed last night. 'What did I do?'

Malik got up before she could think things through. He moved on top of her. Anzu noticed he was only wearing his boxers...and that he had a sexy body. "Hey lovely," he said with a haughty voice. 'What the HELL happened last night!'

"Malik, what happened?" she asked, afraid to know the answer.

"What happened?" He looked at her with confusion. "You had sex with me, you naughty vixen." Her heart dropped. "Virgins these days, so eager."

"No. There's no way..."

"Anzu, you can't lie about it. I wouldn't take advantage of you."

"I was drunk. And you did take advantage of me! In my own house! How could you?" she shouted. Malik gave her a 'you're so bipolar' look and Anzu pushed him off of her. "Get out! I don't want to see you anymore!" She jumped out of her bed.

"You told me you love me, Anzu." Malik put on his clothes and left without another word.

"What is wrong with me?" Anzu said, the venom in her voice gone.

On the other side of town...

Malik stepped into his house with thoughts racing across his mind.

"Are you proud of yourself, Malik Ishtar?"

"Isis? How did you get into my house?"

"I have ways," she replied craftily. "What is in you to torture your fiancee?"

"She asked for what I did to her!" Isis was boiling with rage and yelled,

"Does this sound like she asked for it?" She hit a button on her cell phone and crying became audiable. "Listen." She hissed.

"Isis what the hell is wrong with your brother? (sniffle) All I tried to do was get to know him."

"What happened?" Isis' worried voice came on.

"He stole my virginity."

"He WHAT!" Anzu broke out in to loud sobs. Isis hit pause.

"Why would she get so worked up over that if I'm her soon-to-be husband?"

"Why did you trick her?"

"How did you-?"

"Because you wouldn't rape a girl no matter how much you hated her."

'Damn, she figured me out. Now Anzu will know.'

"But I won't tell her you didn't really take her virginity." Isis said after a pause. Malik looked up at her in disbelief. "Because I have a feeling one day you'll tell her when you learn to love her."

Malik snorted but acted as if he was coughing to avoid Isis' glare of death. "What's your plan, Isis?"

"To make sure you two do fall in love, I'm going to have to hurry up. You're going to live together."

He froze. "NEVER!"

"You guys are going to kill each other the day after your wedding if I don't do this now. I've already got a place that paid for the next couple of months."

"You're insane."

"I'm thinking of your well-being."

"You're thinking of fate!"

"You going to to end up cold and depressed like our father!"

Malik glared with fury. "Don't ever bring up father into something like this." He stomped upstairs.

At Domino High School...

"They're moving in together?" Jonouchi repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah...Anzu real pissed about it so I don't think we should bring it up." Honda warned.

"Don't even mention his name. She won't say but that guy really did something to her." Otogi added.

They looked at Anzu. She was always happy. Now she looked anything but joyful. A long list of emotions crossed her troubled face: anger, hate, depression, sadness, wanting, patience, impatience, confusion, wonder, amazement and exhaustion.

"Women are the most confusing creatures I've ever encountered." Honda sighed.

"What did you say? Did you say something intelligent?" Otogi asked.

"Huh?" he replied. Otogi smacked his head.

"What a brief stroke of genius," he commented.

"Boys, are you finished?" the teacher said, irrated with their conversation.

"We're men!" Jonouchi corrected.

"You're not men 'til you get laid!" someone in the back called. The class burst into a fit of laughter. All except for Anzu. The comment brought tears to her eyes and she quietly walked out of the class room.

All her friends noticed. Ryou followed her.

In the hallway...

Ryou turned into Bakura without Anzu noticing. He kept following until he heard her crying. "What's wrong, Anzu?"

Anzu turned around with wide eyes only to see Bakura, who she mistook for Ryou.

"Ryou! It's awful!" Bakura wrapped his arms around her to comfort the weeping girl.

"Tell me your troubles." They walked up the stairs leading to the roof. Anzu told him everything about the sudden engagement and how unhappy she had gotten. She left out what bothered her most: Malik and the vodka incident.

"There's more isn't there?" he said thoughtfully, as if he knew the events before she told him. Tears sprung into her eyes. Bakura cupped her cheek. "I don't have to know if it pains you."

Anzu inwardly smiled at his comfort. 'He's everything I wanted...but I got stuck with a cruel jerk.'

Bakura leaned towards her but she hesitated and he could sense her guard. "I'm sorry. I did not realize what romantic trouble you must be in." He stood up, glancing mournfully in the distance.

'I don't want anything like this just yet,' Anzu decided. It had been a week and several days since she last saw Malik and she knew that in two weeks' time, she would live in the same house as him. She sighed.

"It's best for us to get back to class, don't you think?" He remarked after a while.

"Yes."

At Anzu house, days later...

She laid on her bed, unable to sleep. "What did I do to deserve this?" Anzu picked up the silver locket from her bedside. 'He's so sweet.'

(Flashback)

Anzu walked up to the school roof. She had been going there often whenever she could. Anzu heard soft mumble. As she got closer she recognized it as singing. The words were in another language but it was in the voice of Ryou's yami.

"Himekepat go ishton gari me hakaimen toki toki sharin mey dako daemarin."

'It sounds so sad. Is it a mourning song?'

He began to sing it in their language.

"I've been watching you try to break away from this path of life, the path you never chose."

Anzu eyes widened. 'Who he is singing about?'

"Huti komup dar shingo tomaeru forn upi todae ema sharin ga sayo mai edo camaru te mire ke." Bakura paused and translated the next verse. "I want to help you run away than have you stuck to him because no one else loves you like..." He cut off the song.

'Like who? Who is he singing about...I have to know!'

"Anzu?"

"Eep!" she looked up to see Bakura looking at her. "Hey, Ryou."

"I'm Bakura."

"Right. Right. Hi Bakura. Your song was really good."

His eyes changed with embarrassment for a second but went back to its normal form.

"You heard me?"

"Yeah..I had no idea you could sing."

He blushed a little and looked away. "I'm not that great."

"It stinks how I'm going to leave you soon." Anzu said sadly.

Bakura stared at her, taken aback.

"I never really got the chance to know you. I hardly even know Ryou. I regret it now because..."

Bakura jumped off of his ledge and stood next to her. "Why?"

Anzu smiled as her eyes shimmered. "Because I could have been with you."

He hugged her. 'So she gets that the song was for her.' Bakura pulled out a silver necklace from his pocket. He put it around her neck and Anzu looked at him with confusion.

"So you're never alone."

"Bakura..."

(End Flashback)

Anzu put the necklace on. "And tomorrow I move in with Malik. Augh."

In the suburbs of Tokyo, a way off from Domino High...

Isis slapped the keys into Malik's hands. "Enjoy your new house!" she grinned cheerful and ran off to her car.

"Aren't you going to help me unpack?"

"Of course not!"

"Crazy old..." he began to mutter.

"Go get Anzu! Her stuff is already in the house." she shouted as she drove away.

Malik rolled his eyes and opened the door. He pushed his boxes inside. He looked around the room. It was spacious and had dark hardwood floor. He walked by the rooms. The kitchen was a little small and it didn't have a microwave.

He found the nonexistant beneficial, remembering the last time he had one, he almost blew Isis' house up. Malik was 13 and was living in Yemen with Isis and Rishid. He barely spoke Arabic and he had met a close friend there.

"Hala," he whispered. He shook his head as pain rose in chest. Malik continued walking.

"Bathroom...Closet...Washer room..." He stopped at the end of the hall. A closed door was in front of him. "Oh dear I hope..." he opened the door slowly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In Anzu's living room...

"I wondered who screamed so loud?"

A couple of minutes later...

Malik recooperated from the shock. "WHY?" He sighed and took a couple of deep breaths. "I better get Anzu. She'll have the same shock as me. God, Isis is such a pervert." He went back outside to find many neighbors standing out on the driveway.

"What? There's nothing here!"

The people walked back totheir house disappointed that there was no story. They quickly muttered rumors to each other. Malik rolled his eyes and got on his motorcycle and drove out into the street.

In about fifteen minutes he reached her apartment building. He knew Anzu could hear him if he yelled because her open window faced the street.

"ANZU! GET DOWN HERE!" Malik roared.

The girl poked her head out of the window to see him. She rolled her eyes. "I'm coming!" she began muttering curses as she headed back inside. Malik made a mental note to teach her disipline. After a while, she got down to him.

"Did you have to make such a big scene?" Anzu asked with exhaustion.

"Yes." He handed her a helmet. "Get on."

Anzu took the helmet but looked a little nervous. He sensed her hesistation.

"I'm not going to get us killed."

"Whatever you say." Anzu mumbled. She fastened the helmet and sat down.

"Hang on really tight." he commanded as he began to start the motor.

Anzu wrapped her arms around his waist and Malik drove off. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the fluttering she felt in her stomach. 'He's so gosh darn warm.' Anzu seemed to be in a dream world for the rest of the ride. She woke up when the engine turned off. Malik didn't move or say anything. They stayed on the motorcycle for a couple more minutes when Malik finally said,

"Let's go before the neighbors begin to make even more rumors."

Anzu sleepily inquired, "We have noisy neighbors?"

"Look around."

Anzu saw people staring at them through her shaded visor. "Ack! And it felt so nice too."

"What?"

"Nothing." Anzu let go of her fiance and they got of the motorcycle. The two quickly got inside.

"Wow. This is nice."

Malik snickered a little. "It is!" she repeated.

He shook his head, knowing the suprise at the end of the hall. "Let's just get these boxes unpacked." Pulling out a pocket knife, he cut open a box. Anzu picked up one of her suit cases and asked, "Where's the bedrooms?"

"At the end of the hall." he replied without looking up.

She walked down the small hallway and one saw one door remaining. "Oh crap." She put it down and opened the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Malik chuckled.

"OH MY GOD! THERE'S ONLY ONE MATTRESS!" she shouted.

He walked up and said, "Isn't my sister hilarious?"

"She came up with it?" Anzu choked.

"Yeah, you just had the same reaction I did."

"Why would you have the same...you were the one who--"

"I didn't Anzu." he said over his shoulder as he went back to the living room.

"Wha?" Anzu was confused. 'I've been lied to?'

"I didn't do anything to you." Malik repeated. "Get it?"

Anzu tried to push the thoughts away and unpack ed her clothes. There was two seperate closets. She picked the left one and got out the hangers. After 30 minutes she came out of the bed room and got the lamps and furniture rearranged. Malik had taken care of the bath room and kitchen so she took a look at the backyard.

It was wide and had a brick patio. A small garden had plants and colorful flowers from the previous owner. Anzu liked the backyard.

"Anzu." Malik called from inside. She turned around and inwardly smiled. Malik's long platinum blond hair was in a braid. He wore a long cream colored tunic over his jeans. 'He so freaking hot.' she thought.

"We have to go to the food market."

"Okay." She followed him back inside. They walked outside to the bus stop. Anzu enjoyed the spring breeze blowing. It was April and the sun was partically hidden by light gray clouds. Her shoulder-length brown hair swayed in the wind.

"It's going to rain soon." he said suddenly.

She looked up. "How can you tell?"

"There are thick gray clouds coming from the west and the bird are flying east."

Bird were chirping frantically and flying away.

"If this bus doesn't hurry up, we're going to be stuck in the storm."

He was right. The clouds covered the sun and a shower was beginning to fall. The bus arrived just in time and they got in.

They sat down in the back. Malik closed his eyes and Anzu stared out of the window.

'So he didn't really take my virginity then. He just tricked me into thinking that. I wonder why he would go through all the trouble for it?'

She looked at him. 'Why is he so hard to understand? Is he just making himself unhappy? Or did something happen...' She saw the food store on the other side of the street and pulled the bell. The driver rammed the brakes and Malik flew forward. Anzu caught him but fell off her seat. Malik stared at her with wonder. The bus driver coughed loudly.

"Um, this is our stop." she said awkardly as she got up. Anzu grabbed her purse and ran out of the bus with Malik behind her.

"What was that about?" he interoggated as the bus drove away.

"Well you were going to fall on your face if I didn't do something."

"Not that. The look you gave me."

"What about the look you gave me?"

"I was looking at you because you were looking at me with...with this pity!"

"I wasn't pitying you!"

"Well you were in your thoughts."

Anzu looked down. She was trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"I want to know why you're so twisted and angry with me all the time!"

Malik was taken aback.

"In your sleep you were calling out to your father and I thought that's why you were pissed."

His icy glowed with rage. He tightened his fist Anzu winced and took a few steps back.

"You don't know shit about me." he growled. Malik turned and stormed off to the plaza.

Anzu stood on the sidewalk and sighed. "I thought he was gonna kill me. Just what the hell is his problem?"

She began to walk home through the rain but quickly stopped.

"Dammit! He had the keys! AUGH!" Anzu looked to the plaza. He was gone. "No way am I going back to him."

She ran to the nearest build and stood under the roof. Taking out her cell phone she began to dial Ryou's phone number. Bakura picked up the phone after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bakura!"

"Anzu? What's up?"

"I'm stuck in the rain and I don't have the keys to my house. Can I stay your place for an hour or two?"

"Yeah. Where are you now?"

"I'm by the Tokuni Bank on Gyan Street."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Shortly after, a black car beeped the horn near Anzu. The window rolled down and she saw Bakura. He waved at her and she rushed to the car door. The girl got in and he drove away from Motokuse Plaza. Anzu looked back uneasily, hoping Malik wouldn't mind her trip.

"You're dripping wet, Anzu." Bakura said.

She hadn't realized it until he told her and began to shiver.

"How did you end up out there so far from your house?"

"I moved in to a new place." She cautiously added, "With Malik."

Bakura inwardly frowned. "Damn," he said under his breath. "He left out there, didn't he?"

"Yeah," She looked really sad about it but then she quickly said, "But I'm fine now, Bakura. I'm glad you're letting me come over on such short notice."

"It's no problem." He smiled at her.

They arrived at his house and Bakura leapt out of the car with an umbrella. He came to her side and open the door.

'Aw...' she thought.

He escorted her and opened the door the two-story house.

"Whoa,"

"Yeah, it's nice, isn't it?"

"Very."

"It's not as good when you're by yourself." He glanced at Anzu. She frowned. "But you're here so that's okay."

Anzu went up the stair to dry off. Bakura gave her one of his shirts so she wouldn't get sick. Anzu liked the blue flannel button-up. She laid on his camel colored leather couch and closed her eyes.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked her.

"No, no. I'm fine, just a little tired." Bakura left her alone as she took a nap.

Some time later...

Anzu woke up to the smell of a spicy lamb skillet. She walked out of the dark living room and saw Bakura cooking in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Anzu! You're not vegetarian, are you?" he asked.

"No. That smells really good." Anzu came closer. She could smell herbs and peppers along with rice and lamb.

"It's one of my favorite dishes."

The food was ready and Bakura set the table. They sat down and Anzu took a bite. She smiled.

"It's wonderful." He grinned.

"Thank you."

After they ate, Anzu looked at the old clock. Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, is it really six p.m?"

"It's off by a couple of minutes but yes, it's around that."

"Oh man..." Anzu panicked. 'We left the house at four. I'm in so much trouble. Wait, why do I care? He left me. I am not going to worry about someone who doesn't worry about me.'

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just remembered something to do later."

"Hey where's your bathroom?" Anzu asked.

"Oh, I should give you a tour of upstairs." He led her up the carpeted stairs. The hall had five doors. He pointed to each one and said, "Bedroom, bedroom, closet, bedroom and bathroom."

She went in the modern bathroom and brushed her hair dry. Anzu tried to get rid of the twitching in her stomach. 'He doesn't care, he doesn't care.' she told herself.

Opening the door, she went back downstairs to Bakura. He was reading an Arabic book and lying down on the couch. Anzu sat next to him. He closed the book and smiled at her. She gave him a hug.

"Thank you for letting me come over."

"You're welcome." He kissed her cheek.

Later...

It was almost eight p.m. when Bakura drove her home. They kissed each other and she got out.

"Are you sure he's home?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Good night."

"Night!" he called as he rolled up the window. The black car drove off into the night. Anzu got onto her porch and touched her swollen lips. She pulled her shirt and looked at her shoulder. A purple mark showed on the pale skin. Anzu felt bad but good at the same time.

"He won't know." she remarked. 'I didn't cheat on Malik because Malik doesn't love me anyway.'

She knocked on the door. Nothing. "Is he not home?" She checked her cell phone to call him and noticed eight missed calls. There were all from Malik. Anzu was stunned.

"This is bad."

(End of Chapter 4)

Jina-chan: Bet none of you saw that coming! Oh the drama. The suspense! Don't you just love it? I'm sorry for the lack of humor. I've kind of made it a bit too agnsty/dramatic, huh? And here is a review of this chapter from Isis!

Isis: What drove Anzu to cheat on Malik? Where is Malik? Since when did he begin to care? Who's Hala? Why do we care? Why is Bakura going along with this affair? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out in Chapter 5 of My Unwanted Egyptian Wedding!

Jina-chan: Review guys!


	5. I Don't Know Who I Am Anymore

My Unwanted Egyptian Wedding

by Jina-chan

A/N: If you guys didn't notice I changed the summary. I read and went "This really has little to do with Yami." So I changed it, hopefully now it isn't misleading and more people will read it. Thanks for the lovely reviews! Also I'm really trying to keep the characters personalities the same as in the (Japanese) anime. But sometimes you've gotta tweak it just for a good story's sake. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: I Don't Know Who I Am Anymore

"This is bad." Anzu mumbled. It was still raining hard and Malik's motorcycle was covered up in the driveway. 'He's been looking for me on foot.' she realized. 'Damn.'

She never thought a side trip would end up like this. Not only did she feel bad for making him look for her, she cheated on him too. Anzu was in a mess. She dialed his number and called.

"Anzu!" Malik shouted over the phone. "Oh God, where are you?" he sounded frantic.

"I'm standing outside the house."

"Thank Ra..." he whispered. "I'm at the park. I'll be there in a minute. Just stay at the house." he hung up.

Anzu remembered seeing the park when she stood outside the bank. She ran to it. Her heart was beginning to ache with guilt. 'I thought he didn't love me. Why did I assume things again! He was so right when he said I didn't know anything about him. I'm so stupid!'

Anzu turned the corner and saw Malik. He was soaked and his white shirt was clung to him. His eyes were puffy. They flung towards each other in a tight embrace.

"Anzu! I'm sorry. Forgive me. Don't leave me again." he said in a burst.

"It's okay. This is all my fault. Gosh, I'm going to get you sick." The ice cold rain splashed down on them. Anzu could feel his skin was getting colder. She looked up at him. His harsh purple eyes were happy and salty, hot tears streamed down his face.

"Are...are you crying Malik?"

"I thought I lost you. These are tears of joy." Malik smiled.

Anzu grazed his tear-streaked cheek with the back of her hand. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Anzu...I want you to know that I..." before he could finish a bolt of lightning came down and hit a tree a few blocks away. The tree set on fire and the two rushed back to their house before they got hurt.

Once inside, they got towels and dried themselves off. Anzu turned on the stove to boil tea. Malik wrapped himself in a warm fuzzy blanket to get warmer. The thunder roared once every few minutes.

"That's a massive storm out there." Anzu said.

"I can't believe we were just out there." Malik added. He got lost in thought. 'I can't believe I almost told her. She shouldn't know just yet. Not until I know her.' he reminded himself.

Anzu came back into the living room with a tray for tea in her arms.

"Thank you Anzu." They sat down on the floor and drank it quietly. Malik felt he had seen that flannel shirt before. He knew it couldn't have been hers because it was much too big for her small body.

'Bakura!' he realized. 'What the hell...I was freaking out over a tramp who ran to my enemy because we had a fight. That will definitely explain the swollen lips. Bakura, that devil, he even knew I engaged to her. Trying to cheat on me and get away with it? God...'

"Malik?" Anzu spoke up. "Is there something wrong? You're staring at me."

"Oh, was I? I was just thinking, that's all."

"Okay." She stood with her teacup and put in the sink. Malik followed her. When she came out, he grabbed her arms and put her back to his chest. She got how he was playing a game and wrestled him as they went down the hall. He turned around and pushed open the door. Malik dropped Anzu on the mattress and held her down before she could roll away. Anzu shrieked with laughter as he tickled her abdomen.

Just as he intended, he saw her neck and collarbone. He saw a dark purple bruise below her left shoulder. Malik abruptly stopped and sat up. Anzu looked at him with question.

"You cheated."

The two words dropped like icy stones. 'Oh God. How did he find out already?'

Almost reading her mind, he added, "That shirt is Bakura's and your lips have swelled unusually. You have a hickey on your left side above your chest."

Anzu's eyes widened.

"Why?"

Anzu reached her arm out to him but he slapped her outstretched hand down.

"We have a small fight and instead of working it out, you hide at some other guy's house and cheat on me when I'm worried the fuck out of my mind."

She winced at the curse and his tone. He wasn't yelling but the anger in his voice was strong enough to send chills in her spine.

"Why did you do it? Is this to get back at me Anzu? For everything I've done to you, which only involved you?"

No answer came out of Anzu's mouth.

"Well?" He was being to lose patience.

"I never meant to go so far. At first I just stayed there for two hours and I only slept and ate dinner. But when I wanted to tell leave, Bakura kissed me. It didn't stop."

"I can tell," he said coldly.

"Really...Malik if I had known you cared like this, I would have pushed him away and ran home."

"But you didn't Anzu because you didn't know anything about me so you let him take advantage of you. I don't want you to see him again. Ever, you hear me?"

"Why?" she mumbled.

"Because if you continue you to hang around with him, he is going to hurt you farther than repair." He left the room. "I'm sleeping on the couch."

In Egypt...

"Okay, Yami. I'm going to use the Millennium Key to break your bond with Yugi. This slab of stone with form into your body once the process is complete." Shaadi said in a monotone. "This may hurt." He jabbed the key into the Pharaoh's forehead.

Yami screamed in pain as blood dripped down his forehead. It echoed in the silent tomb.

The key pushed harder and his head throbbed.

Yami collapsed.

(Okay... this is far too violent for me to write. I hate gore! Let's just leave and come back when things have calmed down. XD)

At The House...

The next morning Anzu and Malik didn't talk to each other. Malik headed off to work and Anzu went to look for a job.

She called her friends to help her out but no one picked up their phones. Anzu thought about calling Bakura but remembered Malik's strict warning. She sighed.

'I'm so confused. I don't know who really cares about me now.'

Walking down the street, she saw a little coffee and snack shop, Sugar Sweet. The windows had old-fashion curtains and many Gothic lolitas drinking tea and eating fruit. She saw a 'help wanted' sign and pushed the door aside. The room smelled of cinnamon, chocolate and green tea. The aroma of hazelnut coffee lingered as well. She liked howthe menus were inFrench and Japanese.

"Hello!" a young woman greeted her. "How may I help you?"

"I saw your help wanted sign and I would like to work here." Anzu said.

"Oh that's wonderful! Please come to the back room." The girl led her to a door. Her brown hair was in tight pin curls. She had a black lace-edged apron that said Sugar Sweet in big baby blueJapanese kanji and French cursive scrawled all over the black background.

"All you have to do is read and fill out the forms." she smiled. "By the way, I'm Kyuriha Misaki, the owner of the cafe. You can call me Kyuri." The owner pulled out a packet and handed it to Anzu.

"My name is Anzu Mizaki. Nice to meet you, Kyuri-san!"

Kyuri laughed. "You are so perfect for the job. Good luck!" With that, she left the room and went to the front.

'Okay,' she thought. 'Let's get this finished before Malik shows up at home.'

Malik was riding his motorcycle to the other side of the neighborhood to pick up things for his boss, Moryuna Kuobunshi. He despised his boss. He could never get his name right, despite the fact Malik worked for him for the past year. Moryuna was a slightly pudgy, balding man. On the first day, when Malik applied for the job, he stared at him with a devious glint. He later realized Moryuna thought he was a girl.

He slowed his bike to a halt in the parking lot. Removing his helmet, Malik shook his head violently to remove the signs of his helmet from his hair.

"Let's see." He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. Opening it, he read,

'Getting into the Marin-sa, show liscene. Ask for blond cashier, Kiko. Buy four cases of Sharingo Peach Wine. (2000 Yen per bottle)'

His eyes widened at the price. '2000 Yen for ONE BOTTLE! He better have given me enough... That's about 48000 Yen! This must be really important guests if he spending this much money on them.' Malik walked into the winery bar. After checking in, he looked for a blond. He found Kiko quickly and asked for the Sharingo. She looked at him as if he were crazy and asked if he knew how much it would cost.

Malik muttered, "I work for Kuobunshi."

As if it were a password, Kiko changed completely and said, "Kuo-san's eh? I'll be back shortly sir."

Malik hid his astonishment. 'Wow. I wonder what ties he has to this place.' He looked around. Malik was disappointed with the women's uniforms. The young women wore pink tube tops with Marin-sa plastered on the front and denim hot pants. He saw them smiling but he knew the girls were miserable. He turned away from the bar scene and read the signs above him. Kiko came back with a bamboo cart.

"You're in luck sir. We have a discount on these. Buy three and get the fourth half off." She tapped the items into the cash register. "That will be 42800 Yen." He paid the cashier and briskly left the bar. "Never again." Malik reminded himself.

He headed back to the resturaunts.

Later that day...

Anzu agreed to work part-time cashier on weekdays and full-time on Sunday. She received her uniform and would start work the day after tomorrow, Sunday. Anzu hadn't slept well the night before so she changed and slept on the couch.

Malik opened the door to find his future wife sleeping in the living room. He got out of work early and wondered why she was asleep when it was only six p.m. He tiptoed around the room to not wake her. She looked calm. Her thick brown bangs covered one eye and she was stretched out along the couch. Her blue slinky pj shirt covered up the sheer black gown she wore underneath. He grinned but quickly put those thought behind him, remembering he was supposed to be mad at her. He sat down on a chair in the dining room and laid his head down on the table.

A few minutes later, Anzu moaned. She had woken up. The girl shot up and cried, "I didn't know you came home so early!"

"...wha?" Malik picked his head up, yawning sleepily. He glanced at a fluttery Anzu and he took a double take. The blue cover-up was undone and her skin showed through the gown. Malik blushed a little and quickly looked away. Anzu was confused. She looked down and gasped. Her chest was exposed through the thin black veil of her nightie. Anzu wrapped the blue shirt around her, as her face became bright red.

'I have issues with my bedtime clothes.' she thought.

"So what have you been up to?" Malik said as if nothing happened. Anzu picked up on it and replied,

"I went to apply for a job."

Malik whipped around to see her. "You what?"

"Well I need to work too."

"What job did you get?"

Anzu wondered why he was so nosy and concerned all of a suddened.

"A cafe." she said proudly.

"Your uniform?"

"What about my uniform?"

"What does it look like!"

"You're such a pervert!" Anzu shouted. The whole concern thing was creeping her out.

"I'm not being a pervert! If you wear a certain uniform you're going to hate your job."

"It's an apron over black pants!" she argued. "What's this whole 'certain uniform' thing about?"

Malik shook his head realizing he had over reacted. "It's nothing."

Anzu got off the couch and went to the kitchen. "It's something and I know it." she answered with a tired and crestfallen tone. "I'm making dinner." He face was still red but she didn't look very happy.

Malik asked himself why even bothered to know. 'She already cheated on me. Why should I care about what kind of job she gets?'

He paused. 'Dammit. Even though she pisses me off, I still worry about her. What is wrong with me? I'm supposed to be having revenge plots on her.' He stood up and walked to the counter. Malik laid out some vegetables and started chopping them up. Anzu stopped cutting apart the pita bread and stared at him.

"What? I'm helping with the dinner." He continued with his work without another word. Anzu grinned.

'Somethimes Malik you're the sweetest person I've ever met but most of the time you the most difficult too.' she thought to herself.

Late that night...

At two in the morning, Malik rolled of the sofa and walked into their bedroom where Anzu peacefully slept. Anzu was a pretty light sleep so she jumped when she her a floorboard creek.

"Malik! You scared the crap out of me!" Anzu calmed down and asked, "What's the matter?"

"I'm sleeping with you, " he mumbled in a deadish tone.

"What?" Anzu choked. Malik didn't repeat himself. He plopped down right next to her on the warm mattress. 'uh-oh, I think he's serious.' He wrapped her thick blankets around them and was far beyond waking in a matter of seconds.

She sighed with exasperation as slumber took her over too. 'Well at least I can recall what happens."

Malik put an arm around her and laid his head by her neck. His soft hair splayed across his face and her chest.

'God help me.'

At Bakura's house, two days later...

"I better check up on Anzu. I haven't seen her in a while. But first a trip to my good old friend Malik."

Bakura walked out of the house and stepped into his car. He drove to the Onyako Restaurant. After parking he went and asked to see Malik. The waiter came out with a bothered look on his face but when he saw Bakura, his purple eyes glowed with rage and Malik punched him in the gut.

"You little fucker, how dare you come and show your hideous face to me!" he hissed. Bakura was kneeling to calm the pain in his stomach.

"You know as much I do that she wanted it." Bakura retorted, grinning evilly.

"No she didn't you liar!"

Kuobunshi muttered to Malik to take their argument outside and Malik stormed out through the front door.

"Well, what do you want from me, lecherous pig?" Malik refused to look at him. Bakura stepped close to him and whispered,

"It's about what you want, my dear friend."

The Egyptian shot a death glare to the albino and growled, "Don't lie to me. If this is about what I want, you would be gone."

"True. But doesn't it hurt knowing that your beloved Anzu cheated on you?"

"No," he said coldly. "But it hurts that she was with you!" Malik threw another punch to his side but Bakura dodged. His fistflew into his skull with a dull painful thud. The albino fell to the floor groaning.

"Dammit." he muttered. His forehead was bleeding from the glass on the pavement and his head throbbed.

"You only know a little part of the pain I feel now."

Bakura tried to pick himself up but was too slow. Malik brought his strong leg down on Bakura's side. He gagged as he rolled over. The taste of blood surged in his mouth as he spit it out. Malik still wasn't finished. He pulled the injured man up by his long hair. Malik yanked his hair and blood was flowing faster from Bakura's forehead. He picked up a piece of glass and held it to his neck.

"Where shall I cut, friend?" he said the word harshly as he waved the glass. "Your throat so you'll know the choking grief I got? Your lower neck where you gave my fiancée a bite mark?"

Bakura's eyes quivered but he chuckled weakly.

"It's not me you'll kill. Ryou is the one who will die out of this."

"I don't care about Ryou."

"What if it was he who yearned for Anzu and not me."

"Don't play games with me. I know the difference between you two."

"Really?" Bakura smiled as he slipped into unconsciousness. The albino's eyes became wide again and Malik saw Ryou wince in pain before he lost consciousness as well. Malik punched the asphalt near the sleeping boy's face.

"Coward."

Some time later...

Anzu paced around the room nervously. Malik slammed open the door. Her eyes widened and she jumped to him. She shrieked when she saw blood spots on his shirt.

"Oh my gosh...what happened?" Anzu placed her cool hands under the torn shirt and onto his abdomen, feeling for a wound. The corners of her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I'm not injured." Malik learned towards her. Their lips met.

After a long kiss, Malik broke away. Anzu saw a certain unfamiliar emotion in his eyes. She couldn't tell what it was.

"Tell me."

He looked at her with a dizzying haze.

"Tell me what you did. Blood stains don't just appear like that."

His gaze drifted off.

"Malik, look at me."

"Revenge," he mumbled.

"What?"

"I got my revenge." Malik began to slump. He collapsed, leaving Anzu to hold up his weight on her. She gasped realizing what he meant. She carried him to the bedroom. After laying him down on the mattress, she bandaged the cuts on his fingers and arm. Anzu put a warm blanket over the sleeping Egyptian.

"You crazy brave fool, was it really necessary to beat Bakura up till you both bled?" she sighed.

'Should I worry about Bakura too? And what is their problem? Why the heck am I involved in the first place?' Anzu shook her head.

"I need sleep," she told herself. Anzu laid her head by Malik and slumber overcame her.

(And now for something completely different!)

"Hala, look!"

"My God!" The two girls hovered over the tanned child. They were younger than him and tried to awake the parched boy. One threw cold water over his face. His eyes fluttered open.

"Yes!" the other cried in joy. "Are you okay? Are you okay?" Hala quickly asked. The boy's eyes widened in confusion.

"Hey, stupid he doesn't speak Hebrew. Try Arabic." she nudged her excited friend.

"A-halan."

"Mahr-haba." he said weakly.

The girl began conversing in Arabic just as fluently as her Hebrew but the boy shook his head and said,

"Mish faahim."

"Doesn't speak Arabic either, Yakima."

"What? Where are his parents?" she exclaimed.

"How am I going to ask him that if I don't know what language he speaks?"

"Hamiri son hisbaat."

Hala's eyes widened. "No way."

"What? What did he say?"

"Juwe goh habaa sheim akae dor."

"It's true, he is an Ishtar." The boy nodded at the name.

"AHHH! A curse to our people! A curse!"

"Shut up, it doesn't mean anything."

"The Ishtars are protectors of the Egyptian pharaoh. They are foolish cult trying to raise an evil that enslaved our people long ago. We have to tell the village elders." Yakima turned in the direction of the small town when Hala firmly grabbed her arm.

"No! He will stay with us." she turned to the boy and asked for his name.

"Malik." he replied.

"Kiu rume vaat ger shan do, ko sai?"

Malik nodded with understanding.

"What did you tell him?"

"To not say a single word in his native tongue."

Hala and Makeem to the boy to Hala's house. It was a small two-room hut that smelled of spicy peppers and chicken. Three young children ran out of the house following a black spotted dog. An old woman was working a loom, click-clicking a monotone rhythm, ignoring the clatter around her. A younger woman, in her late twenties, came out of the back room with a tired smile on her face. She was Hala's mother.

"My child where have you been? I asked for water and I see nothing. Whose that behind your back?" she leaned to the side to see the boy.

"Mother this is Mah-leek." (Yes the real pronunciation is just that, not the American or Japanese version you have heard. Shocker I know.)

"Oh! A visitor." The mother said hello to him but he didn't respond.

"Mom, he doesn't speak Hebrew or Arabic."

"Then what does he speak?" The woman frowned.

Hala shrugged. "I don't know. All I heard was his name."

"I see." She grinned again, hiding her concern, and rubbed his head. "He's not from the Middle East. Malik must be from North Africa. But your father is better at this than I am. When he gets home we'll figure it out."

Hala squealed. "Father is coming home! Yay!"

"Yes, he'll be done with the excavations by sunset and here by eight. Now help me with the cooking Hala." She ushered her daughter to the stove. "Yakima, do you think you could get some more vegetables in the garden. "

"Sure, Aunt Miri!" The girl ran out the door.

"Take Malik with you!" she called.

The two ran to the back garden, each with a basket. They began to pick onions and beans. Yakima soon left to her house, leaving Malik alone. Hala soon came out and helped Malik with the vegetable picking. She pointed to the turnip and said in Hebrew, "lefet."

She picked up the cauliflower and said, "kruvit khamutsa." After telling him about the vegetables names, she got up and walked to the olive tree. "Zeitim."

"Say it." she told him in his tongue.

"Lefet, kruvit khamutsa,...zeitim."

Hala smiled.

"Good. How old are you Malik?"

"13."

"Where are your parents?"

Malik sighed with sadness and replied, "Dead."

Hala muttered, "sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"Do you have any family nearby?"

"My older brother and sister. They were with me at the seaport in Saudi Arabia. But after we crossed into the Israeli desert, I don't know where they are."

"You can stay with us, if you want."

"But...how will I find my brother and sister?"

"My dad will find them. Don't worry."

"Okay. Hala?"

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"12 almost."

Malik smiled and chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?"

"You are so grown up for your age, I almost thought you were older than me."

"..." Hala blushed a little. "Let's get back inside now."

Later that evening, Hala's dad appeared on time. The family of 8 and Malik ate the feast.

He didn't understand a single word they said except for a few that he picked up before.

"So where does this boy come from, Hala?" the father asked.

"I don't know. He only said his name and that's all Malik would say." the curly-haired brunette lied her way through the list of questions.

"This is very difficult. I'm going to have to guess he came from Sudan or Tunisia."

"But what about his blond hair?"

"Maybe Eritrea? I've seen some children who look just like him, blond hair and tanned skin."

"Egyptian." the old woman spoke.

"Egyptians don't have that appearance nowadays!" the father scoffed.

"The cursed tribe."

"No one even knows if those people still exist, mother."

"I do! That boy must be from there! I know an Ishtar boy when I see one!" Her voice rose and she waved her bony finger in a rude manner to Malik. He winced, confused.

"Mother stop!" Hala's mother cried. She waved her hand away. "You're frightening him. Come here poor child." She hugged the boy as if she were his own son. "Don't listen to that crazy woman."

"Crazy!"

"You can stay with us." Malik smiled back, understanding what was going on. He wondered if a mother's comfort was supposed to feel like this.

"Harrumph!" the grandmother retorted. "You can stay with us even though we are technically KIDNAPPING YOU! she says...why I have never heard of such a ridiculous thing."

The family shook their heads. Malik grinned, finding it funny how the old woman rambled on in Hebrew.

'She's kind of the meaner version of Isis.' he thought to himself. 'I wonder where Isis is anyways.'

Four months had passed before anyone had heard of Malik's background. He had learned how to speak Hebrew almost fluently. His Arabic was still poor so he didn't go far without Hala. Hala, Yakima and Malik became good friends.

Hala and he were walking to the city to pick up things for the family on a hot, dusty day. The way was quiet and Malik suddenly spoke up, "What's so bad about the Ishtars?"

She thought about it for a moment. "It's because there's a legend. When the Ishtar awakes the Pharaoh, Moses' children will fall."

"His children?"

"The Jews fled from an Egyptian pharaoh and led by Moses, moved to Israel."

"So then...if your family ever found out who I was, they'd throw me into the desert?"

"I don't think they're like that. Still there is everyone else in the village.I mean they think Mahado, the first Ishtar was the devil."

"That's bluntly harsh."

"Yeah. But then no one really knows if it's a prophecy or just an old wives' tale."

"How do you know all this?" Malik asked curiously.

"My dad works to find artifacts of old Middle Eastern civilizations. Sometimes he goes to Egypt for additional research."

"I never knew someone could figure out so much about a sacred society."

"Sacred society? There are more of them?" Hala questioned.

Malik realized he had said too much. "Nothing, just forget it."

She did ask any further to his relief. They approached the city.

"Hey Hala, it's not a sin to show affection here, right?"

The girl looked at him with confusion. "No why?"

Malik took her hand. "Because for today you're my Kalila!"

"I'm your sweetheart? Aren't we going a bit too fast?"

"Four months is enough to get married." he said grinning. "Holding your hand won't get you sick, Kalila."

"I refuse to respond to that."

"Kalilia! Kalilia!"

"Stop!"

"You responded!"

"Crazy boy." she muttered. Hala stopped in front of a store. "We have to get cloth for Grandma."

"Granny..." Malik repeated.

"What?" Hala asked.

"I never knew my grandmother." he said passively.

"What? It seems like there isn't much family in your life."

"Nope. That's just how it goes." They both sighed.

"Okay. Cloth!" she spoke up. She dragged him into the store.

"It's pretty." Malik chuckled. Many different colored yards of fabric lined the walls. She walked over to the cottons.

"Malik,"

"Yes my adorable Kalila?"

Hala twitched at the weird remark. "I need both my hands to get the fabric."

"Oh fine." He pouted but let her hand go.

"Thank you." She pulled down three yards of emerald green cotton when Malik hugged her middle from behind.

"Malik! Leggo!"

"You don't need your waist to gather fabric, Kalilia." he replied cunningly.

"But I don't want to get thrown out of the store, either." Hala whispered.

"I'm not letting go this time." He pulled down a handle that cut the cloth. It fell into her hands and hid Malik's. They walked to the front counter still stuck together. The clerk gave them their change without noticing a thing. The two were out of the store when Malik finally released her.

"See?"

"But we could have been caught."

"But we didn't, did we?"

"No...still, don't try that stuff in public."

"Okay when we get home."

"What?"

"Huh?"

Hala shook her head.

Two hours later, they finished their shopping and headed back home. The two ran through the fields to get to the village before dark. They soon arrived just before the sun set. After eating dinner, Malik asked to be excused. He stepped outside, Hala following him. The boy silently walked to the river. He turned to Hala at the bank's edge.

"Malik?" she leaned towards him. Malik pecked her on the lips. Hala stepped back.

"What was that for?" she said in small shock.

"You know why, Kalila."

"But we have no engagement and we're young."

"I don't care." Malik sighed. "I love you and that's all there is."

"And then what?" Hala asked.

"In a few years..." he smiled. "We could get married."

She tried to hide the blush in her cheeks.

"What's so bad about us? Your parents don't mind me."

"But wouldn't they want to meet your family too?"

Malik frowned. "They'll meet them...if we ever find them."

Hala leaned on Malik. "It's okay. Your brother and sister will return. Just give it time."

The Egyptian ran his fingers through her long silky hair. He sighed sadly. "Sometimes I wish I could forget where I come from."

Hala looked up at him. "Malik, there's always going to be an Israelite piece in you." She gently poked his chest. "Right there."

Malik grinned and kissed her forehead. "Aww, you're so sweet Kalila. Let's go back before it gets too dark."

The two went inside the hut.

"You kids manage to sneak out from under our noses yet again!" Hala's mother cried. Hala could tell she was joking.

"Hala is a bad girl! Bad girl!" her little sister, Lily, squealed.

"David, stop chewing on that beef! It's for Mitza!" Alyssa, the eldest of the three little siblings, called to their baby brother.

Hala ran to David and pried away his strong small hands. Malik snickered at the chaos he had become so accustomed to.

After dinner the cots were pulled out and everyone soon fell asleep. Except for Malik. He laid awake staring at the clay ceiling. Something felt weird about him, like he didn't belong. He hated this feeling. It always pulled at his heart reminding Malik how he would always be an Ishtar and not even Hala could remove the curse. He felt pain and guilt choking him and the boy sat up. He went outside for fresh air.

Hala sat at the stream's edge singing an old hymn.

Malik crept behind her and whispered softly at her ear, "Kalila."

Hala turned to him slowly. She had tears streaking her tanned face.

"Are you okay, Hala?" He hugged the saddened Israelite.

"I got scared...for you." she choked out as she began to sob. His eyes widened. "Please... Malik... please don't wake the pharaoh."

"I'm not going to."

"Bad things happen to everyone just because of that vile man. He cares about no one."

"I'm going to kill him."

"What?" Hala loosened her grip.

"He took away my father. He ruined my life. I'd rather die than to serve him." he growled angrily. "I'm never going to let him hurt you. Ever."

Hala was surprised. She had never seen him mad before. But the girl was glad. She knew he could trust him.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

"Hala."

"Yes, Malik?"

"Promise me that you'll love me no matter what."

She smiled softly at him. "Of course. I love you, always."

They kissed each other and sat quietly under the glowing and bright full moon.

(End of chapter 5.)

Jina-chan: Fourteen pages! Half of these pages go to Hala. O.o; I hope this chapter is good. Because it took a long time to write. And I really tried to get the Hebrew write. I don't speak Hebrew but I really wanted to have someone from the Middle East in this story. You know, cause Malik goes there? Anyhoo, I'm very and deeply sorry if the names are wrong. I know Makeema is not a good name but I ran out of ideas! Review guys! And preview for next chapter:

"NOOOOO! HALA!"

Jina-chan: Dun dun dun dun! That's all you get.


	6. Tattooed Curse

My Unwanted Egyptian Wedding

A/N: Okay, this is a continuation from the Hala and Malik story. Try not to get lost in fluff! And I do not support the idea of under 15 make out scenes, despite what you see here! Also I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh! If you are a millionaire willing to purchase, follow the yellow brick road.

Chapter 6: Tattooed Curse

Over a year had passed since Malik had met his girlfriend, Hala. He was 14 now and had gotten taller. He and Hala were deeply in love but they kept it a secret from her parents. No word had come from his elder siblings, but his new 'family' didn't mind having him. Malik also helped in the fields and worked in the city. They saw each other less and less as they grew. Hala wasn't allowed to go in the city by herself and everyone was too busy to take her. Sometimes, Malik's work was slow and he came over to see her. Hala's mother suspected their little romance but didn't object to it.

Late one evening, Hala was gathering some flowers to sell the next day when she saw a figure move in the dark. She gasped.

"It's just me, Kalila." said the voice she longed to hear.

Hala dropped the basket and ran to the voice's location.

"Malik!" she cried. The girl hugged him tightly.

"Kalila, you're so warm."

"And you are dirty like a pig that has stayed in the mud too long." she said affectionately.

He laughed. "Sassing me again, hm?" Malik kissed her forehead.

"Of course. I can't always be your kitten, you know."

"But you're always adorable." They let go of each other and she went to go pick up the woven basket. Hala looked at her boyfriend and noticed the rips and black streaks on his shirt.

"Mechanics are tough, aren't they?" she asked.

Malik looked at his ruined shirt. He grinned and rubbed his hand on his long, white-blond hair. "Ahehehe... yeah,"

She shook her head.

"But that's okay because I got paid for overtime!" He pulled out a check.

Hala tried to hide her shock. "Well...wow."

"You know what I deserve?"

"A kiss?"

"Actually I was gonna say food. But that works too."

Malik wrapped his strong arms around Hala. She put her hands on his back and under torn shirt. His lips gently touched hers. When their kiss ended, Hala asked,

"Do you have a tattoo?"

"Well...um...sort of." he stuttered.

"Lemme see!" Hala whispered eagerly.

"Hala, do you have to?" Malik stalled.

"No. Are you ashamed of them or something?"

"Yeah." He tried to look away from her. "But you can see them anyways." He began to unbutton his shirt.

"It's okay. If you don't want to..." Hala stepped back.

"I think I should show you."

"What?"

Malik removed his shirt and turned around. Hala gasped. "Marks... marks of the pharaoh. Oh my God." She fell to her knees.

"Hala? Hala, what's wrong?"

"Who are you? That's the scariest thing I've ever...seen." Hala inhaled. "And the scars under your eyes," She traced the black cuts. "Those are marks too."

Malik nodded. He reached his arms out but Hala scooted away. "I'm sorry Malik, but I can't... I can't..."

"But you promised me—"

"It's not you. It's that." Hala mumbled.

"Fine." He stood up and began to walk. He dropped the paycheck. "Take the money. I don't need it."

Hala looked up to the scarred boy. "Malik,"

"This why I hate where I come from. It takes me away from my love." Malik turned to her with tears shrouding his purple eyes. He spun around and ran off. Hala began to cry.

Malik didn't return to her over the next several months no matter how much his heart hurt. He never it would never be the same. He became cold and heartless. His change was even worse than before he met Hala. Malik afraid he would hurt her. A dark voice in his head reminded him constantly that he didn't belong with Hala or anyone else.

The voice tormented him every night. His eyes lost their shine and he scared the people around him. He was falling into the inner soul he had tried to keep away for years. But now, he was losing.

"Hala!" Makeema called. Her friend bounced over to her. The girl looked at her with a saddened smile. "Hala? Why are you always down?"

Hala had noticed she was getting depressed later. Without Malik around nothing could cheer her up. She wondered if she would ever see him again. All the time Hala felt bad for how she had acted on that night. It wasn't his fault he had those scars. He never wanted to be an Ishtar. It was unfortunate fate's fault.

"I'm fine, really."

Makeema sighed, asking not another question, even though she knew something terrible had happened to her.

That night, Hala went to the city with some money to buy fruit. She was alone for the first time. She hoped to see Malik but reason shot her wish down. How could she find him in such a big place if she didn't even know where lived? Hala sighed; reason had won. The girl kept looking for the fruit stand when she realized she was lost! She had gotten so carried away while her feet took her into city slums. Homeless beggars sat on the sidewalks and on building steps. She choked from the thick smoke and squinted as dust got into her eyes.

"How am I going to get out of here?" she asked herself.

"I can help you." a stranger told the girl. The voice sounded familar and reassuring. She saw the outstretched hand and took it. Now out of the frightening neighborhood, Hala looked to her guide. She couldn't make out the face hidden behind the black hood.

"Please sir. Let me see your face so I can properly thank you."

"Are you sure, dear? I might scare you away." the man said.

"Yes."

He pulled the cloak from his head and Hala tried to hold back a shriek.

"Malik?"

The man looked a lot like him, but his lavender eyes were icy and dead, his platinum blonde hair was clumped in sharp spikes.

"I'm not Malik anymore." he said passively.

"Yes you are! You're the man I love and you can't change that."

"If I was Malik still, I would be smiling and at your side. All I am now is a monster."

"Since when! This vile and horrid city life has changed you, hasn't it?"

"No." The man put the hood back on. "You took my soul and all the life I had. And no I can't get it back." He started to head back to the slums and Hala ran after him.

"What are you talking about? Don't act like another person! I'm sorry for what I said! I'm honestly sorry from the very bottom of my heart. Why do you have to act like this?"

He stopped. "Because I'm trying to protect you!" The man pushed her back from him and disappeared into the shadows. Hala didnn't follow him that time.

"Protect me?"

A few days after Malik's run in with Hala, he saw his brother Rishid.

"Brother! Brother!" he called.

The tall man turned to look at him and smiled. "Master Malik!"

"Almost two years!"

"Where on earth have you been?" Malik looked down in response to the question. "You've changed, haven't you?"

He nodded.

"Never mind that. We must get Isis and get out of here."

"We're leaving!" Malik cried.

"Of course we are!" Rishid looked at him with confusion. "Isis needs to get back to her new museum job in Cairo. Israel doesn't have a Cairo."

"Okay but...I need to see someone before I go."

Malik arrived in the village he had lived in. He smiled faintly at the familiar scene of little children running in the fields and older women gathering water from the stone well. He called hello from the hut door.

"Malik?" the grandmother cried. "Malik is here!" A stampede of kids from the back of the hut came with the announcement, followed by their parents.

The little children repeated his name excitedly, even refined Alyssa. Malik didn't see Hala. Hiding his worry he asked everyone to sit down. They all planted themselves down on the old rug, except the grandmother who listened intently as she clicked away on her loom.

"I want to tell you all...that I found my family." The room burst into cheer. "I want you to meet Rishid, my brother."

The tall man stepped in the room and everyone stared up at him.

"Your brother is scary." Lily said loudly. Alyssa slapped her.

"Don't be so indecent!" she whispered.

"No it's quite alright. I am pretty scary." Rishid chuckled.

The family talked for a while. All seemed cheerful when Hala's father asked, "So where do you guys come from?"

The awkward question turned to ice spears for the brothers.

'My past will never go away! Why does it always haunt me!' Malik tried to suppress his evil feelings. He realized he would have to tell them the truth.

"I never wanted to tell you, but I'm an..." He choked out his clan's name. "Ishtar."

The wooden loom dropped to the floor with a crack. The two older children gasped and the mother's eyes widened.

"I knew it!" the father cried. "I had a feeling you were one! The light blond hair, the purple eyes and the tattoos under them... why is it such a shock to you all?"

The rest of his family didn't share his excitement.

"How can you say something like that with such glee? Do you know what an Ishtar DOES!" the grandmother yelled.

"Of course I know. But there is no way anyone came bring back the dead. No way."

"I don't care what your job and... this science tells you. They are the curse and I want them out!"

"Grandmother," Malik muttered. "Please don't hate me for my given heritage."

The old woman harrumphed. "I won't hate you, my darling child. It is the other Ishtars I will hate. Still it is best for you to leave now before the other villagers learn of your background. For generations we have been dreading this day."

"Yes, but may I see Hala before I go?"

"Hala is ill." her mother spoke up. "She has had a fever for the past few weeks."

Malik stood up and went to the back room. Hala laid on a cushion and was wrapped in many blankets. Her face was pale and her cheeks were flushed. She didn't open her eyes when he walked in. Malik heard her heavy breathing.

"Kalila?"

"Malik..."

"Oh Ra, what have I done?" He rushed to her side and held her hot limp hand. "Please forgive me for the pain I caused you."

"You were trying to protect me. I understood." she said weakly.

His eyes widened. "How did I protect you? I let you get sick, my sweet Kalila! Oh God."

"I'm alive aren't I?" she muttered confidantly. "I've had this fever for at least 17 days now. Most people would die by the sixth. You did protect me, Malik."

"No, Hala, I didn't. I let anger push me away from you. You have been ill for so long and I wasn't at your side.

"I'll be fine. Just promise me one thing." the weakened girl coughed.

"Anything."

"Don't be so serious. Or mean."

"I promise. And I won't leave you again."

"But your brother, you found him. You should go."

Malik sighed. He wondered how it seemed all the time his siblings would only ruin good things when they tried to help.

"I will stay until you get better, my Kalila."

Like Malik said, the two Ishtar stayed for several days. He hardly left Hala's side. The family was not shaken at Malik's presence. They entrusted her life with him. It had become obvious now that Malik and Hala were in love.

After four days, Hala was better again.

"A miracle!" her jubilant mother cried. "Only love would make her better."

Malik took her to a faraway field a mile or two from the village. The two were glad to get away from the busy neighborhood. They laid down on the mat Hala brought. For a while they didn't say anything. They gazed up at the sky together in each other's arms.

Hala nestled her head in the crook between Malik's neck and shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she looked very peaceful. Malik smiled as he felt the girl's warmth.

She moved her head a little and their lips touched. Neither of them drew their head back. His hands ran under her tunic and over her small waist. Hala pushed herself on top of Malik.

"Kalila..." he whispered.

He could tell she was trying to get his shirt off and helped her. Through her half opened eyes she stared for a second. He heard her draw breath.

"..." Hala looked up at him with wide green eyes. Malik held back his smirk (and his squeal about how adorable she looked...).

He took his right hand off her stomach and placed it on her cheek. She gazed at him with loving eyes. With his left, he removed her shirt. Instead of jumping back in surprise, like he expected, she put her exposed chest on his.

"Sneaky...now you'll have to marry me." Hala mumbled.

"And I certainly don't mind that." He kissed her again and they remained shirtless till it got cold.

On the sixth day, Malik had to leave with Rishid. Hala and her father took them to the airport. When they arrived, they all got out of the car to say farewell. Both Malik and Hala were crying. They hugged goodbye and, through sobs, vowed, "Don't forget. Promise to return someday."

They had one last kiss, whispered "I love you," and went their separate ways. They both kept looking back at each other until they vanished into the crowds.

"Hala, don't forget me. I'll be there for you." Malik thought to himself as the brothers boarded the plane.

(End of sidetrack. Oh gosh, you people don't know how hard it was for me to write the perverse fluff.)

Malik jolted up. He realized he was just dreaming about her. Looking around the dark living room he saw the digital clock. "4:30 AM"

'I made a promise. I need to see Hala again.' He decided he would look for her.

Hala would now be 17 and a half. When he last saw her, at the airport she was only 5 feet and 3 inches tall and her hair was curled at her shoulders. Malik wondered what she would look like now. He hadn't truly gotten over her. Now in Japan, it would be hard for him to ever go back to Israel. He forgot many Hebrew words. However he had just enough money to pay for a low-class round trip to see her. But what then?

He couldn't go back to before this arraigned marriage had started. And how would she survive on her own? Malik doubted she would speak Japanese. He decided he would stay with her.

'In a week,' he told himself. 'I will return to Kalila.'

Monday...

Anzu was in a good mood. She didn't see grumpy Malik that morning and it was enough to cheer her up. Also her first day of work was awesome.

Her friends noticed her beaming rays of sunshine as she strode proudly to her seat for first period.

"Hey Anzu, what's up?" Jonouchi asked. They were glad to see a smile on her face. After all she had been rather gloomy for a long while.

"My job!"

"Job?" he asked.

"Yeah, I work at this new cafe called "Sugar Sweet" and it's the best." Her eyes sparkled as they spoke.

"It must be good. I've never seen you so happy." Otogi remarked in awe.

"The people there are so much fun."

"Glad to see you're pumped." Honda grinned. 'She really is happy again.' he thought.

Soon the day was over and Anzu skipped her way down the block. She bumped into a person in front of her.

"Oh sorry mister." She bowed a little with sincerity. As her eyes saw the sidewalk, a dreaded voice responded,

"You don't have to be so formal, Anzu."

She swung her head back up and was about to bolt in the other direction when a pale strong hand grabbed her shoulder firmly.

"Don't run away from me." the harsh voice growled. The albino pushed her to the wall, pinning her arms to the cold concrete. Anzu wrists and head were beginning to throb.

"Let me go." She tried to sound tough but failed miserably. Her voice disappeared as she screamed.

"You're the one who wants this, don't you?" He whispered in her ear. Anzu winced. Where was the kind hearted-boy she admired?

'How could you be so stupid again?' her conscious yelled. 'You screwed up again. Now he's going to use you, idiot.'

Everyone who passed the corner ignored them. Bakura dragged the helpless mute into his car.

As he pulled into the driveway he instructed her, "If you make one sound, you'll be dead. Not a sound."

Anzu was scared out of her mind so she only nodded, hoping his threats were only bluffs. Once inside the now locked house her captor pushed Anzu to the hard wooden floor. She kept back a groan from the pain in her bones. After binding her hands together tightly, Bakura rolled the girl on her back and crouched over her. He pulled out a gold object from his back pocket. Anzu realized it was dagger. She scooted away and knocked him down in the process. Her getaway was foiled. He landed on top of her.

The crazed man chuckled. "Pathetic woman."

His twisted grin faded as he began to chant in his past tongue. He sat on top of her lower abdomen and seared curled marks around her navel. She screeched at the pain but lowered her yells to whimpers remembering his threat.

For 20 minutes he chanted as he slashed her delicate pale skin. Abruptly he stopped and got off of her. Anzu didn't move. She felt dizzy as felt the blood drain from her face.

"Don't turn over. You've already lost a lot of blood. Any pressure to your stomach can kill you."

"What do you care? Weren't you just trying to do that yourself."

"You'll learn what I did in time."

She ended up on his floor for days. Bakura stayed with her, speaking to her in a foreign language as if the exhausted girl would understand him. She asked herself when Malik would be coming.

'Why was I glad when I didn't see Malik? He's not going to come rescue me again. Not after what I did to him...'

Anzu refused to eat most of Bakura's food. She hated being unable to move most of the time. She hated not being able to yell at him because she lacked the strength to. Most of all she hated him.

After two weeks, the wounds started to become blackish imprints. She also regained strength. One morning she looked at her waist in the bathroom mirror. Anzu gasped. Curved writing circled her navel in an intricate black pattern. A set of wings arched at the belly button. They looked similar to the ones on Malik's back.

"Oh God...no!" She burst out of the bathroom. She looked mad, her arms flailing and practically blind by tears. Bakura jumped in front of her as she ran for the door.

"Get away from me you deranged psycho!"

She struggled against his strong grip on her arms. Although he could tell she didn't have the energy to fight him, her spirit was pushing him away.

'Her soul is fighting fate? How long can it hold up?' Bakura suppressed his surprise. Suddenly, Anzu stopped squirming.

"Let me go, monster." This time it was not Anzu's high pitched voice but a darker evil voice commanding. Her skin became burning hot and a blue aura surrounded her body. He dropped her and the now possessed girl glared at him. Her blue eyes were now red eyes with black slits. He could see the marks also glowing blue. Bakura stepped back.

'She should not have had this effect. Anzu was supposed to lose consciousness not glow blue! Shit!'

"Fear me more, Bakura." The girl's lips curled into a twisted smile. "It will make your death enjoyable."

She pounced on him and as he fell to the floor the rabid Anzu clawed at his skin.

(Backtrack!)

The same day Anzu was kidnapped, Malik was preparing to leave the country. Malik rushed out of the empty house eager to get to the bus. He left no note for Anzu and took only a small suitcase. No one knew that he would be leaving to Israel to find Hala. He doubted anyone even knew who she was except for Rishid. But Rishid would probably have forgotten her by now. Even so, he wouldn't expect for him to head there.

The bus arrived and in half an hour the Egyptian was at the airport ready to board the plane. He never questioned himself. He knew Hala would kept her promise as he was keeping his.

'From minute I left you, you never left my heart, dear Kalila.'

Malik stepped on the plane and it soon took off. He closed his eyes dreaming about his one true love.

(To the present)

"Guys something weird is going on..." Otogi mentioned in class. "Anzu and Ryou still haven't come back to school."

"Golden Week is going to start in four days. If they aren't back by Friday there must be trouble." Honda remarked.

"If they aren't back by the first bell we're skipping." Jonouchi decided.

"What?" they protested.

"How can we just sit here in class worrying about our friends when we can go to see them?"

"True." The bell had rung and no one entered the door. One by one, they snuck out of class and headed to Anzu's apartment.

When Honda knocked on the door, an old man answered.

"Didn't Anzu say she moved?" Otogi asked.

"That would have been good to know ten minutes ago, genius!" Honda scoffed.

"Whatever,"

No one knew her new address so they took a bus to Ryou. The door was unlocked, surprisingly. Ryou was a pretty meticulous person and usually wouldn't miss things like that. They stepped inside, quietly. Honda gasped with his eyes wide open. The others looked to see.

Ryou was lying in a pool of blood. Otogi rushed to call the hospital as Jonouchi tried not to freak out. When he calmed down he observed the strange gold knife clutched in his hand. It also had blood on it but Ryou's body had marks different from the one the dagger would make.

"Talons...of a bird." Honda muttered.

"Ryou was attacked by a bird?"

The hospital and police arrived but the boys couldn't offer much help. The police could only figure out that the attack happened that morning, most likely two hours before their appearance. The students got in trouble for skipping school, but made off with a day's detention. Honda, Jonouchi and Otogi talked about the incident during as they cleaned up the halls.

"What do you think happened to him?" Otogi pondered.

"I have no clue."

"It was weird though. Like really weird." Honda muttered.

"But it sucks though..." Otogi trailed off.

"What?" they asked.

"How when Yugi left all these things are going on."

"Yeah. Hey, you know we haven't heard from him in two months or something?" Jonouchi announced.

"And we still didn't find Anzu." Honda added.

"Will you guys stop talking so loud, I'm trying to run my business here."

"Oh shut up Kaiba!" Jonouchi barked.

"Anzu is missing and she is living unlike your computer!" Otogi agreed. The CEO stopped tapping at the keyboard.

"She's what?" He actually looked up at them, to their disbelief.

"Didn't you notice?" Honda asked.

"Why do you care? Don't you hate us?" The blond stepped in.

"Yes." Kaiba reminded himself. "Forget I asked." He walked past them. They gaped as his shoes clicked on the school floor tiles.

"And what just happened now?" Honda said rather loudly.

"You know there isn't a teacher to keep watch, right?" Otogi said off-subject.

"Let's go!" the others shouted. The green-eyed boy rolled his eyes at his friends' stupidity.

'We have to find Anzu before something really does happen to her...if it already hasn't.' Otogi told himself. 'And just where is her fiancé?'

A strange black-winged creature watched the students over the school rooftop. Its talons gripped the railing as it dangled over the edge.

'New targets.' It cackled, blood dripping from the corners of its twisted grin.

End of Chapter 6

Jina-chan: I'm losing the interest to update. No one reviewed since chapter 4! And the last one was a flame! Is my story really that unworthy of good comments?

Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa and Happy other Holidays you guys celebrate! See you in 2006!

(An Important note! I will be changing the summary and first two chapters soon! You must remember either the title or my name: **Jina-chan**!)


	7. Le Commentaire Candide

Chapter 7: Le Commentaire Candide or Tokyo Euphoric Slap-Happy Sideshow

Jina-chan: Hi guys! I'm back from the cyber-grave! I have bad, bad news to give. My computer passed away in an electrical surge removing all of my fanfiction's chapters. The original chapter seven has been removed along with chapter nine. So I'm going to have to struggle on this one because neither chapters were written down. I haven't touched them since December and I can't stop kicking myself for not posting them. I'm dreadfully sorry for posting up this shot of humor in a desperate attempt to give readers what they want. Gomenesai to the 5th power! . ; Hope you all enjoy this little skit. ( I hope I don't get suspended for this poorly written chapter at two a.m.!)

(Note: All the yami's have their own bodies in this 'chapter.')

Isis. "So here we all are trapped in some creepy room. I just know Jina-chan is listening to our every word."

Malik. "She did this to us in _The Boarding House_! Man, is she good. It's like she gets us in our sleep and drags us to this place. And it works every time."

Kaiba. "What the heck am I here for? Do I even show up in this pathetic excuse for a plot?"

Honda. "Obviously you must be the one making it pathetic."

Kaiba. "No one asked for your opinion, spear for hair."

Honda. "And my hair will be put to good use!" (stands up)

Yugi. "I see lots of strange things sometimes. Like yesterday I saw this big bunny with pink fluffy paws and he sounded a lot like Grandpa. But the bunny said, go away I'm busy right now. I think he was reading a comic about two guys who loved each other. I didn't get it though. Especially when their clothes came off.

Yami. "That bastard stole my yaoi!"

Everyone else. (stares with open jaws)

Yami. "Sorry."

Ryou. "Don't you have yaoi too, Bakura?"

Bakura. (reddening) "Shut up, Ryou." (gives him a noogie)

Anzu. "Oh it's okay Bakura-kun. I have yuri at my house. And Girls Gone Wild."

Jonouchi, Honda, Otogi, and Isis. "SERIOUSLY!"

Everyone but Isis. (stare at Isis)

Isis. "What? I study anatomy."

Kaiba. (snort) "Right."

Isis. (turns around, blushing)

Marik. "Dammit, who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?"

Honda. "Not me!"

Otogi. "Couldn't be."

Marik. "Then wh—"

Malik. (smacks a hand over Marik's mouth) "You're not even in this story!"

Marik. (pries himself free) "I am now!"

Malik. "This can't be true!"

Jina-chan. "I didn't invite him and I'm the author!"

Marik. "Okay seriously, who stole the frickin' cookies? I just baked them and some pig took them!"

Jina-chan. "You bake cookies?"

Marik. "In my spare time."

Isis. "Which you have a lot of since, you don't exist in our world."

Yami. (turning green) "Oh my Ra, you baked those? I think I'm going to be sick!"

Marik. "Well excuse me for running out of chocolate chips and using dung beetles instead!"

Yami. "DUNG BEETLES!"

Jonouchi. "I didn't know those were edible."

Kaiba. "Unless you're a freak who lives in the dark, they shouldn't be."

Yami. "Jina-chan, may—"

Jina-chan. "It's Jina-chan-san to you."

Yami. "Jina-chan-san may I be excused?"

Jina-chan. "Yeah sure, I didn't want you here anyways."

Yami. (runs out immediately)

Everybody. (sighs of relief)

Malik. (pats Marik on the back) Well, I guess you can do something right for once. Maybe I should give you a doggie treat.

Marik. (glares) "Shut up, _uke."_

Malik. "Oh no you didn't."

Bakura. "Oh yes he did."

Malik. (takes off his earrings) "Girl hold my 24K bling." (puts it in Anzu's hands)

Marik. "Bring it, sissy-pants!"

Bakura. "I want a clean fight! All punches below the belt!"

Ryou. "I think it's no punches below the belt."

Bakura. "Shh, they don't need to know that."

Malik and Marik. (beating each other without a stop)

Jonouchi. "Marik has just gotten a hit to the face! Oh man, Malik just received a kick to the balls. Like he has any—"

Honda. "Folks I can't believe it! Jonouchi has just been dragged into the fight! It seems like a gangbang! No wait I don't think that sounds right."

Otogi. "It seems to be a two on two battle here."

Malik. "We wouldn't have to fight you if you two didn't shut up."

Honda. "Don't hit the messenger."

Marik. "Allright then."

Malik and Marik. "We'll kill the messenger!"

Jonouchi. "Well this is just wonderful."

Malik and Marik. (cracking knuckles, whipping out weapons)

Honda. "I've got an idea."

Jonouchi. "What's that?"

Honda. "Split up and run."

Jonouchi. "Go!"

(They run at breakneck speed only to slam in to the walls. They fall to the floor unconscious at the exact same time. Malik and Marik relax.)

Malik. "Well that was fairly easy."

Bakura. "How about we ditch the morons."

Everyone. (nods in agreement)

_The cast minus Yami, Honda, and Jonouchi are in an auditorium. Jina-chan appears on stage. _

Jina-chan. "Welcome to the Tokyo Euphoric Slap-Happy Sideshow! We've got quite a show! This is all unrehearsed and live, people! Enjoy! First up is Mizaki Anzu, Kaiba Seto and Moto Yugi!"

_Confused, the said cast members stepped on the stage._

Jina-chan. "Yugi; you are an octopus dying of thirst, Anzu; you are candy selling girl trying to make enough money to buy a car and Kaiba; you are a very, very horny man."

Kaiba and Anzu. "WHAT!"

Yugi. "I want to be candy girl!"

Jina-chan. "Whoever plays the most convincing role wins two million yen!" _(By the way, that's like two hundred thousand U.S. dollars.) _

Kaiba. "That money is less that what I make in a day."

Jina-chan. "Okay then we'll raise the stakes. If you are the least convincing you have to spend the night with a room full of cannibal transvestite strippers and respond to their _every_ whim."

Anzu and Yugi. "Cool!"

Jina-chan. "Um, okay." (sweatdrop)

Kaiba. "Oh my gosh! Let's do this!"

Jina-chan. "You get three minutes; go."

Anzu. "Excuse me sir, I need you to buy my candy so I can buy a car. Care to buy a pound of vanilla coated cookies?"

Marik. (ears twitch) "Did she just say cookies?"

Kaiba. (haughty look) "If you were a cookie, could I coat my vanilla on you?"

Malik. "I'm going to divorce that skank if she says yes."

Anzu. (blush) "Sir, I don't know what you mean."

Kaiba. "Oh come now, you're not that little. You must wonder what's under the belt."

Anzu. "What will it take for you to buy my candy?"

Kaiba. "Well… if you come to my house we can arrange a (smile) reasonable price."

Anzu. "I need that car."

Kaiba. "Honey I don't know about the car but you'll get a bumpy and long ride."

Jina-chan. (to herself: Pbht. I can't laugh. Oh my gosh I have to stop before I roll on the floor laughing.) "Okay guys time! Yugi, you didn't even say a single line."

Yugi. "I don't know what sound an octopus makes!"

Jina-chan. (forehead smack)

Marik. "Duh! It makes a squack sound, you fool!"

Malik. "Good Ra."

Ryou. "How did you come up with that idea?"

Marik. "They have beaks! Haven't any of gone to school?"

Ryou. "Those are squids. Not octopuses, Marik."

Marik. "You're just jealous of my smartness."

Ryou. "If that's what you believe."

Jina-chan. "I'm sorry but Yugi you were the least convincing so you will go to the room of said strippers."

Yugi. "Yahoo!"

Stripper #1. "Yeah, we get a midget this time!"

Stripper #2. "He's so cute! I love his hair!"

Yugi. "Hi everyone! Nice to meet you!"

Stripper #4: "Polite too! We aren't going to eat him this time, are we?"

Stripper #9: "Of course not!"

(The troop carry off Yugi)

Jina-chan. " Kaiba won but we'll the money to charity."

Anzu. "What? I need that money to go to America!"

Jina-chan. "A car, America—when do you stop wanting things? Anyways, next Marik Ishtar, Bakura what-is-it Bakura? Ha ha Bakura Bakura. Oh and Otogi whatever-your-given-name-is." (they get on stage) "Your challenge is to run twenty laps around the stage."

Bakura. "That's easy."

Jina-chan. "With a box of a dozen live alligators!"

Otogi. "Aw! Crap!"

Jina-chan. "If you get bitten, drop one or stop running, you have to be put into a tank with the same alligators."

Marik. "What do we win?"

Jina-chan. "A cookie."

Marik. "Yes!"

Jina-chan. "Go!"

(Marik takes the lead, Bakura goes at a steady pace and Otogi doesn't start.)

Otogi. "I can't do it."

Jina-chan. "Tank, please!"

Otogi. "I can do it!" (takes off)

(On the last lap, first is Otogi, second is Marik, third is Bakura)

Marik. "No way Emo Girl you are not getting my cookie!" (speeds up)

Otogi. "Emo Girl? Just for that I'm going to eat my stupid cookie!"

Marik. "You fat butt!"

(Right before Otogi crosses the finish line, Marik throws an alligator at his leg.)

Otogi. "NOOO!" (falls flat on his face, spilling his reptiles)

Marik. "YES!" (dances like Michael Jackson in Bille Jean)

Jina-chan. "Wow, Bakura has won! Here's your cookie!"

Marik. "WHAT! You idiot, put down my cookie!" (Throws down his gators and rushes across the finish line)

Bakura. (bites) "Yummy, Macadamia Nut." (not meant to be taken perversely, gutter peeps)

Jina-chan. "Here's your milk, Baku-chan."

Bakura. (regressing in mentality aka acting like a child) "Tell me a bedtime story." (cuddles)

Jina-chan. (to herself: the sleeping potion worked! Mwuahaha!) "Oh you'll get a bedtime story. One that you'll love, _uke_."

Malik. "Jina-chan! You are with ME, not that womanly beast!"

Jina-chan. "You're one to talk. You're just jealous cause you ain't gettin' any!"

Malik. (to Isis) "I'm not womanly, am I?"

Isis. (reading yuri) "Of course not."

Marik. "Hey! I want a cookie!"

Jina-chan. "Oh alright already!" (throws a cookie into the tank full of alligators)

Marik. "Yahoo!' (leaps in)

Jina-chan. "You're next, Otogi." (chucks him in)

Marik. (just about to snag the cookie when an alligator grabs it.) "NO!" (swallows water and starts to drown)

Anzu. "Oh my gosh!" (jumps onto stage and pulls him out)

Ryou. "Who knows CPR?"

Anzu. "I do!" (performs mouth-to-mouth)

Marik. (shoots up and away from her) "Whoa, whoa, hussy, I don't swing that way."

Anzu. "I swing both ways!" (smiles)

Ryou. "Baku-chan does too! I mean, uh, never mind. I've said too much."

Isis. "Where's Jina-chan?"

Jonouchi. "Did the room just shapeshift or what?"

Malik. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Yami. "It seems we are in the shadow realm and Jina-chan nor Bakura are present."

Yugi. "Hey Marik can you come with me to the bathroom? I'm scared."

Marik. "Of course." (evil grin)

Yami. "I'll go."

Yugi. "You're the reason why I'm scared. You read yaoi; who knows what'll you'll do in there."

Marik. "Come on, little Yugi." (snakes an arm around him)

THE NEXT DAY!

Isis. "I guess it's up to me to end this. Jina-chan and Bakura are missing. Malik stormed off and I have a strong feeling that his yami and Yugi are getting a little kinky in some bathroom upstairs. And yes the Shadow Realm has stairs. Good day to you, readers."

Unknown voice #1: "Our Midget escaped!"

Unknown voice #2: "I want my money!"

Unknown voice #3: "Jina-chan, we are so over!"

Unknown voice #4: "That condom was not strawberry flavored!"

Unknown voice #5: "I want my damn cookie!"

End of Chapter 7. (If you considered this a chapter. hehe)

Credits: I have to give credits where they are due.

- "You're just jealous cause you ain't getting any!" and "Girl, hold my earrings!" Those quotes rightfully belong to Em.

- "That condom was not strawberry flavored!" Sophia said something similar like that.

- "Who Stole the Cookies from the cookie jar?" I have no idea who made that one up.

- the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. Belongs to dundundun The Creator! Except for Malik, I bought him off the internet. (Malik: WHAT? I told you we are through.)

Notes:

- Um, The Boarding House is my second fanfiction and it's really old but I'm planning on posting it here (and not get it deleted like last time. Somebody ratted on me!) The Boarding House has random ideas like the above chapter for a plot.

- Don't even ask what happened to Bakura. Instead tell me what you think happened to him.

- Hi, Carinne! How are ya, ex-auntie! (whoa, I almost wrote ex-husband. XD That would have been weird if I kept it like that. Carinne, my ex-husband! LOL That is weird!)

-Hi, Jessa-chan! Did you like the story? It's not angsty this time:)

-Hi, Jasmine! Do you think I'll get in trouble for leaving special notes for y'all. Was any of the boys that you "talked" to named Sasuke? I don't think I told you this but I know a guy named Sasuke who looks like Sasuke!

- Hi, readers! Please me lots of comments, even flames are okay! But don't threaten me with "I shall NEVER read your story again because this chapter was stupid!" Someone did that to me before and I felt so bad I couldn't update anymore. I might just give you all a cookie for reviewing! (sweatdrop)


End file.
